battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Incursions
Incursions is a gamemode introduced in Battlefield 1. The gamemode is centered on competitive play between players in 5v5 matches. It was announced on 21 August 2017 at Gamescom 2017.Introducing Battlefield 1 Incursions Support for the gamemode has ended as of 25 April 2019, at which point it is no longer able to be played.An Update on Battlefield 1 Incursions Overview The gamemode pits two teams of five players against one another in small-scale battles. Regardless of the map, there are only two factions: Allies and Central Powers. On Giant's Shadow, The games are played out over 14 sets, the winner being the first to win 8 sets. The winner of a set is the first team to accumulate 10 tickets within that set. Tickets are awarded for killing, performing squad wipes, destroying an enemy vehicle, and holding flags.Battlefield 1 Incursions Community Environment - Update Notes. Similar to Frontlines, the gamemode features 3 flags that can only be captured sequentially. Players will choose between ten different preset subclasses before the start of a match and cannot change their class once the match has started. The gamemode features its own progression system which gives players access to specializations within the match based on teamplay and performing tasks that benefits the team. A limited number of vehicles will also be available as well as lobby-based matchmaking. On Sinai Desert, DICE announced a new gamemode called "King of the Hill". The mode has three sectors per half. To win a match, team need to win four sectors. Each sector has one flag to contest. Holding the flag generates tickets, and the first team to fill a set wins the sector. No other action than holding the flag contributes to tickets. When a sector is completed, both teams are transferred to the next sector.Release 5 - Update Notes If the match end as draw (3-3), 2 overtime phases will start. Amiens is available Incursions with the gamemode called "Squad Breakthrough". Squad Breakthrough play like Operations with the smaller scale by reduce number of flags per sector to 1 and shorter distance.Notes for Release 7: Live Thursday 25th of January Gamemodes Incursions — Capture and Hold the Flag *Teams of five start with control of a flag and rush to control the neutral B flag for tickets. *Tickets can also be earned from kills, vehicles destroyed, and squad wipes. *The first team to have 10 tickets in a set wins the whole set. The first team to score 8 sets win the match. *Flag control is linear. Flag B must be owned to capture A or C from the enemy. *All tickets are wiped when one team wins a set. King of the Hill — Control Key Objectives *Teams of five battle over control of one flag in each of three sectors. *Only the control of the sector's flag awards tickets. *The first to ten tickets wins the sector. *Match victory is earned with four sectors wins. Squad Breakthrough — Attack and Defend *Breakthrough consists of a team of five defending flags from attackers with a limited amount of spawn tickets. *Attackers must take the sector's flag before their spawn tickets run out, else they lose and switch sides for the second half. Maps *Giant's Shadow Redux *Sinai Desert ReduxSinai Desert Flythrough *Amiens ReduxIncursions - Release 7: What & When Kits The kits featured in Incursions are loadouts focused exclusively for the gamemodeClass Kits. Some of the kits use weapons normally available to a different class, and some of the gadgets and specializations are modified from the base game. Along with equipment, each kit has access to a default specialization. As play progresses, players may gain two additional specializations. Players can see stats like kills and time played for each kit. Squad Leader *Raid Leader *Control Leader Vehicle Operator *Battle Mechanic *Demolition Driver Soldier *Trench Surgeon *Mortar Support *AT Assault *Proximity Recon *Shock Assault *Combat Sniper Vehicles *Armored Car *FT-17 *FT-17 Tank Hunter - Built on the same body as the normal FT-17 but less mobility and higher damage.Notes for Release 4 - November 2 Battlefield 1 Incursions Armored Car.png|Armored Car Battlefield 1 Incursions FT-17.png|FT-17 Battlefield 1 Incursions Tank Hunter.png|FT-17 Tank Hunter Private Match Private Match features was enabled on 15 December 2017. Player who create the lobby can choose region and map. After that, Players will get a match key that can share to other 9 players. Admin can move other players between 2 teams and spectator slots before the match start.Private Matches Overview Incursions Private Match.png Incursions Private Match Settings.png Incursions Private Match Key.png Incursions Private Match Lobby 1.png Incursions Private Match Lobby 2.png Ranking System Player start with 10 placement matches to determine ranking. There are five ranks available with 3 tiers for each rank including *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Platinum *Diamond Top 100 rank players will be featured on the leaderboard. Players need to play at least one match after the update to be featured on leaderboard. Incursions Ranking.jpg|Incursions Ranking Battlefield 1 Incursions Ranking.png|In-game user interface Battlefield 1 Incursions Leaderboard.png|Leaderboard Practice Range Taking place on Sinai Desert Redux, the Practice Range allows players to try all of the kits in Incursions as well as information to explain rules and hints. Practice Mode Introduced on 10 April 2018. Practice Mode play in one half only, giving access to switching kits while in deploy screen but one team still can't use the same kit at the same time. Player ranking will unaffected at the end of the match. Quitting Penalties *Abandoning a match will prevent players from matchmaking for 15 minutes following the end of the match. *Abandoning 2 matches will prevent players from matchmaking for 3 hour following the end of the match. *Abandoning 3 matches will prevent players from matchmaking for 24 hours following the end of the match. Community Status Community Status is a message from system to encourage players to stay in the match until the end instead of leaving. Timeline *21 August 2017 - Incursions gamemode announced during Gamescom 2017.Introducing Battlefield 1 Incursions *21 August 2017 - Incursions Closed Alpha open for register.Battlefield.com - Register & Watch trailer *25 August 2017 - DICE revealed information for 5 kits in Incursions.Closed Alpha Kit Information *21 September 2017 - Incursions Closed Alpha can be play by select player from register site.24h livestream of BF1 Incursions *21 September 2017 - DICE revealed information for another 3 kits in Incursions.New Closed Alpha Kits *11 October 2017 - an improved version of Giant's Shadow Redux announced.Community Discussion: Giant's Shadow Prototype *19 October 2017 - Incursions Closed Alpha renamed to Incursions Community Environment.Battlefield 1 Incursions Community Environment - Update Notes *2 November 2017 - Combat Sniper kit and Tank Hunter vehicle has been added.Notes for Release 4 - November 2 *17 November 2017 - DICE announced Sinai Desert Redux as a second map for Incursions with "King of the Hill" gamemode.Sinai Desert Flythrough *23 November 2017 - Sinai Desert Redux available in Incursions.Release 5 - Update Notes *14 December 2017 - DICE start to collect player data for skill based matchmaking.Release 6 - What's New *15 December 2017 - Private Match features is available.Private Matches Overview *21 December 2017 - Skill based matchmaking enabled.SKill Based Matchmaking *17 January 2018 - DICE announced Amiens as a third map for Incursions with "Squad Breakthrough" gamemode.Incursions - Release 7: What & When *25 January 2018 - Amiens available in Incursions along with Party Matchmaking features.Notes for Release 7: Live Thursday 25th of January *8 February 2018 - DICE updated Amiens to Redux version, added timeouts penalty for leaver and added first Assignment in Incursions.Release 8 - Amiens Redux *17 February 2018 - Incursions Producer posted an early build of consoles version on Twitter.Jojje Dalunde - Twitter *21 February 2018 - DICE announced in-game progression update.What We're Doing *13 March 2018 - Incursions Multiplayer servers went "temporarily hiatus".Battlefield 1 Incursions Community Environment – Next Steps; Temporary Hiatus *10 April 2018 - Battlefield 1 Incursions Community Environment available for PC, PS4 and Xbox One. Console players who have access to Community Test Environment will get access to Incursions.Battlefield 1 Incursions is Back! *16 April 2018 - DICE increased penalties for leaver.Jojje Dalunde - Twitter *16 April 2018 - Party matchmaking has been increase to 3 players.Jojje Dalunde - Twitter *8 May 2018 - New update including leaderboard, stats per kit and community status.Battlefield 1 Incursions Update R2 - 05082018 *18 May 2018 - Party matchmaking has been increase to 5 players.Jojje Dalunde - Twitter *22 March 2019 - DICE announced the gamemode would no longer be playable on April 25th, 2019.An Update on Battlefield 1 Incursions *25 April 2019 - The server went offline. Gallery BF1 Incursions 1.PNG|Subclass Loadout Screen in early build BF1 Incursions 2.PNG|Player HUD in a match of Incursions in early build Giant's Shadow Redux.png|First versions of Giant's Shadow Redux New Incursions Scoreboard.jpg|UI and Scoreboard after release 6 File:Sinai Redux Sector A R7.jpg|Sector A of Sinai Desert Redux in release 7 Sinai Desert Redux R7 Sector A Allies.png|Sector A of Sinai Dersert Redux from Allies Deployment in release 7 Sinai Desert Redux R7 Sector A Central Powers.png|Sector A of Sinai Dersert Redux from Central Powers Deployment in release 7 Battlefield 1 Incursions Draft Screen.png|Draft Screen in release 7 Battlefield 1 Incursions Match Starting.png|Screen after draft phase in release 7 Videos File:Battlefield 1 Incursions Official Introduction Trailer File:Battlefield 1 Incursions Community Environment - Early Look at New Map Sinai Desert File:Battlefield 1 Incursions Community Environment - Iterative Look at New Map Sinai Desert ➩ BEGINNER GUIDE - Battlefield 1 Incursions 5v5 Trivia *The internal name for Incursions is Callisto.TheLankySoldier - Twitter *Early builds of Incursions is based around Battlefield 1 They Shall Not Pass Update version.Good News & Bad News - but mostly good! References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 1